Wheel chocks for constraining the movement of motor vehicles such as automobiles, sport trucks or other wheeled vehicles, transported on railroad cars have been well known. It has also been known to provide wheel chocks in wheeled shipping containers for railroads, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,401.
It has also been known to construct wheel chocks from flexible plastic material, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,813.